tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Vesperia
Tales of Vesperia ist das zehnte Spiel der Hauptreihe und das vierte, das in Europa erschienen ist. In Europa erschien das Spiel am 02. Juli 2009 auf der Xbox 360. Bald darauf folgte eine ausschließlich in Japan erschienene Remaster-Version, die zahlreiche Zusätze und mitunter zwei weitere spielbare Hauptcharaktere enthielt. Am 11. Januar 2019 wird diese Version unter dem Namen Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition für die Sony PlayStation 4, die Xbox One, die Nintendo Switch und den PC auch dem westlichen Publikum zugänglich. Handlung Schauplatz Die Welt von Tales of Vesperia trägt den Namen Terca Lumireis, deren Natur die Aer zugrundeliegt. Aer ist eine unsichtbare Substanz aus den Aer Krene, die etwa Magiern als Grundlage ihrer Zauber dient, aber auch die alltäglich genutzten Blastia betreibt. Blastia werden mitunter für die Wasserversorgung in Städten benötigt, als Motoren für Schiffe oder als riesige Schilde, die ganze Städte zum Schutz vor Monstern umgeben. Gleichzeitig besitzt jede Existenz auf Terca Lumireis eine Formel, die begabte Forscher lesen und sogar bearbeiten können. Das größte kulturschaffende Volk von Terca Lumireis sind die Menschen, die entweder im Kaiserreich leben oder in den unabhängigen Gebieten, in denen die Gilden vorherrschend sind. Eine eindeutige Minderheit sind die den Menschen äußerlich relativ ähnlichen Kritya. Nur wenige Individuen dieses Volks sind unter den Menschen anzutreffen. Die meisten leben stattdessen in ihrer eigenen Stadt zurückgezogen in den Wolken. Neben Menschen und Kritya bewohnen die vom Aussterben bedrohten Entelexeia Terca Lumireis. Diese uralte Spezies ist dazu imstande, Aer zu absorbieren und somit einen Aer-Überschuss zu verhindern. Letzteres ist notwendig, da zu hoch konzentrierte Aer giftig für die Natur ist und fruchtbares Land in eine tote Wüste umwandeln kann. Handlungsablauf Das Aque-Blastia aus der Unterstadt der kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Zaphias ist abhanden gekommen, nachdem der Magier Mordio es aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion eigentlich reparieren sollte. Yuri Lowell, ein Bewohner der Unterstadt, beschließt daher, dem Magier nachzusetzen und das Aque-Blastia zurückzuholen. Sein Vorhaben führt ihn in die vermeintliche Villa Mordios, wo er jedoch wegen des Einbruchs von den kaiserlichen Rittern gefangen genommen wird. Im Schloss Zaphias gelingt es ihm, seiner Zelle zu entkommen. Bei seiner Flucht trifft er auf Estellise Sidos Heurassein, die von Rittern verfolgt nach Flynn Scifo sucht und ihn vor einem Attentat auf ihn warnen will. Yuri wird hierbei hellhörig, denn Flynn ist sein bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen. Er verhilft Estellise, die er Estelle nennt, daher ebenfalls zur Flucht und will mit ihr gemeinsam nach Flynn suchen, während er ebenfalls nach dem Blastia-Dieb Ausschau hält. Begleitet werden die beiden von Yuris Hund Repede. Unterwegs schließt sich der junge Karol Capel mit den Helden zusammen, nachdem er ihnen in den Wäldern von Quoi auf der Jagd nach einem Buntbären begegnet ist. Dessen Klaue benötigt er, um ein Heilmittel für den großen Baum in Halure zu brauen, der mit dem Barriere-Blastia der Stadt zerschmolzen ist. Der Baum blüht nicht wie üblich zu dieser Jahreszeit, sodass auch die Barriere schwächelt und Monster Halure bedrohen. Trotz des schließlich gebrauten Tranks gelingt es den Helden jedoch nicht, den Baum zu heilen, bis Estelle ihre heilenden Kräfte offenbart und den Baum zu neuem Leben erweckt. Der Weg führt die Helden nach Aspio, der versiegelten Stadt der Magier. Dort begegnet Yuri dem lang gesuchten Mordio, bei dem es sich um ein junges Mädchen handelt. Rita Mordio ist empört, dass jemand ihren Namen für ein dreckiges Verbrechen wie einen Blastia-Diebstahl benutzt, und beschließt, Yuri zu beweisen, dass sie nicht die gesuchte Verbrecherin ist. Sie berichtet den Helden davon, dass sie von dem Ritter Flynn von Dieben erfahren hat, die sich in den nahegelegene Ruinen von Shaikos aufhalten sollen, wohin sie daher aufbrechen. Hierbei beginnen sie, einem größeren Komplott des Blastia-Diebstahls auf die Spur zu kommen, in den der Magistrat von Capua Nor, Ragou, und der Anführer der Meistergilde Blutbund, Barbos, verwickelt sind. Während die Helden Barbos bei Ghasfarost stellen und das Aque-Blastia in ihren Besitz zurückbringen können, gelingt es dem Gesetz des Kaiserreichs nicht, an Ragou heranzugelangen. Nachts nimmt Yuri das Recht daher in die eigene Hand und ermordet Ragou, dessen Leiche er im Fluss bei Dahngrest entsorgt. Yuris Reise soll hiermit beendet sein, da er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Allerdings gründete er unterwegs mit Karol und der Kritya Judith eine neue Gilde, die Heldenmutige Vesperia, und lässt sich daher auf Aufträge ein. Estelle bittet die Gilde deshalb darum, sie zu dem Entelexeia Phaeroh zu begleiten, das sie in Dahngrest angriff und sie als schales Gift bezeichnete. Estelle möchte gerne wissen, weshalb ihre heilenden Kräfte ein Gift für die Welt sein sollen. Gleichzeitig erhält Raven, ein Mitglied der Meistergilde Altosk, den Auftrag seines Anführers Don Whitehorse, an dessen Freundin Belius in Nordopolica einen Brief zu überbringen. Die Situation in Nordopolica eskaliert, als das Kolosseum von Nordopolica von Karols ehemaliger Gilde Jagdklingen angegriffen wird. Diese sind zusammen mit dem Erben des Don, Harry, auf der Suche nach einem Apatheia, der sich in Nordopolica befinden soll. Belius, ein Entelexeia und Phaerohs Schwester sowie zugleich Anführerin der Palestralle und Regentin von Nordopolica, verliert schließlich ihr Leben, als Estelle sie heilen möchte und hier feststellen muss, dass ihre Kräfte für Entelexeia in der Tat Gift sind. Belius hinterlässt bei ihrem Tod einen Apatheia und die Helden flüchten aus Nordopolica, da die anwesenden kaiserlichen Ritter Gefangene nehmen wollen. Judith, die den Helden zuvor häufiger als der verschleierte Drachenreiter erschienen ist, wird bei der Flucht aus Nordopolica von ihrem Freund Ba'ul um Hilfe gerufen. Sie zerstört das Blastia des Schiffs der Helden, da es sich hierbei um ein gefährliches Hermes-Blastia handelt, und lässt sich von Ba'ul abholen. Das vorrangige Ziel der anderen Helden ist es nun, Judith ausfindig zu machen. Sie finden sie auf dem Gipfel des ehemaligen Kriegsschauplatz des Mt. Temza vor, wo Judith als Kind gelebt hatte. Sie berichtet den anderen hier, dass Ba'ul kurz vor seiner Entwicklung steht und deshalb schutzlos ist, aber die Jagdklingen ihn töten wollen. Deshalb schlief Judith die vergangene Zeit nicht, um Ba'ul zu beschützen. Den Helden gelingt es, Ba'ul durch seine Entwicklung zu begleiten. Er wächst zu einer solchen Größe heran, dass er nun deren Schiff tragen und ihnen als fliegendes Transportmittel dienen kann. Die Helden suchen nun Phaeroh am Fels des Phaeroh auf, wo Estelle von ihrer Natur als Kind des Vollmonds erfährt. Die Hermes-Blastia, die Judith mit Ba'ul ausfindig gemacht und zerstört hat, sind grundlegend wie unbelebte Kinder des Vollmonds und daher eine große Gefahr für die Welt. Es wird bekannt, dass Kinder des Vollmonds eine Art lebendiges Blastia sind, dessen Existenz vor eintausend Jahren den Untergang der Geraios-Zivilisation bedeutete. Die Kräfte der Kinder des Vollmonds erschufen den Adephagos, weil die Aer Krene in einem solchen Ausmaß stimuliert wurden, dass die Entelexeia die ausgestoßene Aer nicht länger aufnehmen konnten und mutierten. Es gelang der Geraios-Zivilisation, dem Adephagos mithilfe des Lebens der Kinder des Vollmonds Herr zu werden. Die Nachfahren der restlichen Kinder des Vollmonds ist die Kaiserfamilie, der deren Kräfte noch innewohnt. Alexei, der Kommandant der kaiserlichen Ritter, lässt Estelle von Raven entführen, den er in seiner Gewalt hat. Mithilfe von Estelle und den Apatheia, die er an sich bringen konnte, baute Alexei einen Ersatz für das kaiserliche Schwert Dein Nomos, das im Großen Krieg vor zehn Jahren verschwand und ohne das kein neuer Kaiser bestimmt werden kann. Mit dem Ersatz hebt Alexei den vergessenen Schrein Zaude, den er für eine Waffe hält. Diese will er anwenden, um der Welt eine Katastrophe zuzuführen, damit die Menschheit sich vereint und er sie anführen kann. Doch Zaude ist keine Waffe, sondern ein riesiges Barriere-Blastia, das eine Barriere um ganz Terca Lumireis herum erzeugte. Trotz aller Bemühungen der Helden wird die Barriere teilweise zerstört, sodass der eigentlich nie zerstörte, sondern versiegelte Adephagos von vor eintausend Jahren zurückkehrt. Mehrere politische Konflikte erfolgen, die durch den Plan der Helden, den Adephagos zu vernichten, zusätzlich geschürt werden. Die Helden gedenken, sämtliche Blastia-Kerne mithilfe eines von Alexei errichteten Blastia-Netzwerks zu erfassen und in Elementargeister umzuwandeln, wie es ihnen zuvor mit dem Apatheia von Belius, Phaeroh, Gusios und Khroma gelungen ist. Denn Blastia-Kerne sind nicht mehr als Absplitterungen uralter Apatheia, wodurch sie das Potenzial haben, ihr enthaltenes Bewusstsein zu einem Geist zu konvertieren. Dies würde jedoch von der Menschheit fordern, einen Weg zu finden, ihren Alltag ohne Blastia zu bewältigen. Die Herrschenden der Welt führen daher ein Gipfeltreffen durch, um sich zu beraten, während die Helden ihren Plan durchsetzen wollen. Zwischen der Durchführung des Plans und den Helden steht nur noch Duke Pantarei, ein Held des Großen Kriegs und Freund der Entelexeia. Er ist im Besitz von Dein Nomos, das er zehn Jahre zuvor an sich genommen hat. Sein Freund, das Entelexeia Eluzifur, ist trotz seiner Hilfe für die Menschen im Großen Krieg von diesen getötet worden, weshalb Duke gedenkt, die gesamte Menschheit zu opfern, um den Adephagos zu vernichten. So soll Terca Lumireis ihren ursprünglichen Zustand bewahren können, den sie ohne die Menschen und Kritya aufwies. Nach dem Sieg über Duke, der sich erbittert gegen die Helden wehrt, steht er ihnen bei ihrem Plan mit Dein Nomos bei, sodass es gelingt, die Blastia-Kerne in Geister umzuwandeln und deren Kraft gegen den Adephagos zu feuern, der dadurch vernichtet wird. Dramatis personae *'Yuri Lowell': Yuri ist ein Einwohner der Unterstadt von Zaphias und agiert dort als eine Art Leibwächter für die anderen, falls sie von schlecht behandelt werden. Diese Taten brachten ihn gelegentlich für einige Tagen in den Kerker vom Schloss Zaphias. Yuri verlässt Zaphias das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, um das aus der Unterstadt gestohlene Aque-Blastia zu finden. *'Estellise Sidos Heurassein': Estelle ist keine einfache Adlige aus Zaphias, sondern eine der Kronprinzessinnen. Sie wird vom kaiserlichen Rat als künftige Kaiserin unterstützt, aber die Streitigkeiten zwischen dem Rat und den Rittern, die ihren Verwandten Ioder als Kaiser wollen, schmälerte ihre gute Beziehung zu Flynn und Ioder nicht. Estelle verlässt Zaphias, nachdem sie von einem geplanten Attentat auf Flynn erfuhr und ihn warnen will. *'Repede': Repede ist der Welpe von zwei Ritterhunden, dient selbst aber nicht den kaiserlichen Rittern. Stattdessen ist er Yuris treuster Freund und vermutlich jenes Mitglied der Heldengruppe, das sich am ehesten durch seine Gelassenheit auszeichnet. Repede mag grundsätzlich Kinder sehr gern, obwohl er sich Karol gegenüber abweisend verhält, und hat vor allem an Rita Gefallen gefunden. *'Karol Capel': Karol ist ein Waisenjunge aus Dahngrest, der sich bereits in zahlreichen Gilden versuchte. Meist wurde er aufgrund seiner Feigheit aus den Gilden geworfen, wie es auch bei den Jagdklingen geschehen ist. Um nicht allein zu sein, schließt er sich vorerst der Heldengruppe an, bis er schließlich mit Yuri, Repede und Judith eine eigene Gilde gründet. *'Rita Mordio': Rita ist ein Sonderling in der Stadt Aspio, da sie keinerlei Interesse an einem sozialen Leben zeigt und ihre Forschungsobjekte, die Blastia, als Ersatz für ihre früh verlorene Familie nimmt. Sie ist trotz ihrer Jugend überdurchschnittlich intelligent, weist aber auch sehr kindliche Charakterzüge auf. Sie begleitet die Helden vor allem aus ihrem Interesse an Estelle, bei der sie früh erkannte, dass sie ein lebendiges Blastia zu sein scheint. *'Raven': Raven ist das älteste Mitglied der Heldengruppe und diente im Großen Krieg vor zehn Jahren als Ritter. Dort verlor er sein Leben, wurde aber von Alexei mithilfe eines Herz-Blastias wiederbelebt und muss ihm seither als Schwann Oltorain ungefragt dienen. Gleichzeitig ist Raven ein Mitglied der Meistergilde Altosk und ein direkter Vertrauter des Don. Er überlebt die Umwandlung der Blastia-Kerne, da sein Blastia keinen Kern besitzt, sondern mit seiner Lebensenergie betrieben wird. *'Judith': Judith ist eine junge Kritya, die im Gegensatz zu der Mehrzahl ihres Volks eher Interesse am Kampf aufweist als an Forschungen und Magie. Zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund Ba'ul, einem Entelexeia, ist sie auf der Suche nach den Hermes-Blastia, die ihr Vater erschaffen hatte, um sie zu zerstören und den Adephagos abzuwehren. Erst später wird den anderen Helden offenbart, dass Judith auch der Drachenreiter ist, dem sie bereits sehr früh begegnen. *'Flynn Scifo': Flynn ist Yuris bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen und lebte wie er in der Unterstadt von Zaphias. Obwohl Flynn und Yuri als junge Männer gemeinsam den kaiserlichen Rittern beigetreten sind, verließ Yuri diese wieder, während Flynn blieb und gedenkt, die Ungerechtigkeiten des Kaiserreichs von innen her zu bekämpfen. In der originalen Xbox-360-Fassung von Tales of Vesperia geht Flynns Rolle nicht über die eines wichtigen Nebencharakters heraus. Längerfristig spielbar wird er erst in den Remaster-Fassungen. *'Patty Fleur': Patty bezeichnet sich selbst als junge Abenteurerin und ist auf der Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz des Piraten Aifread. Sie ist furchtlos und gewillt, trotz großer Gefahren auch alleine zu reisen. Gleichzeitig zeigt Patty sich häufig deutlich reifer als ihr kindliches Erscheinungsbild erahnen lässt. ---- *'Alexei': Als Kommandant der kaiserlichen Ritter gilt Alexei als einer der mächtigsten Männer im Kaiserreich. Er wünscht sich eine geeinte Menschheit und glaubt, eine solche nur erreichen zu können, wenn eine große Katastrophe Terca Lumireis heimsuchen würde. Für sein Ziel bringt er zahlreiche Opfer und erprobte sich sogar darin, im Krieg gefallene Soldaten zu neuem Leben zu erwecken und danach zu erpressen, damit sie ihm dienen. Dies geschah mitunter mit Raven und Yeager. *'Duke Pantarei': Duke zeigt sich die Handlung über sehr zurückhaltend. Er ist im Besitz des kaiserlichen Artefakts Dein Nomos, ohne das kein neuer Kaiser bestimmt werden kann, und unterstützt damit die Entelexeia, das Aer-Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Um den Adephagos nach dessen Entfesselung durch Alexei zu vernichten, ruft Duke Tarqaron herbei und baut um es herum eine Formel auf, die menschliche Lebensenergie entzieht und diese auf den Adephagos feuern soll. Somit will Duke die Menschheit gegen den Frieden der Welt eintauschen, was vor allem seiner Abneigung gegen die Menschen geschuldet ist, die im Großen Krieg seinen Freund Eluzifur trotz dessen Hilfe für die Menschen töteten. Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition Die am 11. Januar 2019 erschienene Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition ist eine Remaster-Fassung von Tales of Vesperia, die auf der ausschließlich in Japan erschienenen Sony-PlayStation-3-Fassung basiert. Neben Flynn, der nun als spielbarer Charakter zur Verfügung steht, tritt nun auch die neue Figur Patty der Heldengruppe bei. Gleichzeitig wird die Handlung im zahlreiche Nebenhandlungen erweitert und beendet vergessene Handlungsstränge wie etwa die Tatsache, dass Yuri niemals explizit den Dieb "Mordio", also Dedecchi, hatte ausfindig machen können. [[Datei:ToV Premium-Edition.jpg|thumb|300px|Die Premium-Edition von Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition]] Die Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition existiert sowohl in einfacher Fassung als auch in der Premium-Edition. Diese wird in einer schön bedruckten Kartonbox geliefert. Sie enthält eine Metall-Spielhülle mit Repede-Aufdruck, in der der Soundtrack von Tales of Vesperia auf vier CDs enthalten ist. Zusätzlich werden Chibi-Sticker der neun spielbaren Helden sowie vier Anstecknadeln mit den Motiven der Heldenmutigen Vesperia, der Jagdklingen, der Klaue des Leviathan und der Gildenunion mitgeliefert. Diese Anstecknadeln weisen etwa die Größe einer 1-Cent-Münze auf. Die neun spielbaren Helden werden zusätzlich noch auf entsprechend vielen Spielkarten mit Alter, Größe, Geschlecht, Klasse, japanischer Synchronstimme, Zitaten, einem Bild und einer kurzen Beschreibungen verewigt. Abgerundet wird der Inhalt durch eine gebundene Ausgabe vom Tales of Vesperia: Memorial Art Book, in dem Illustrationen und Informationen zu Städten und Figuren von Tales of Vesperia und Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike enthalten sind. Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike Im Jahr 2009 ist zu Tales of Vesperia von dem Animationsteam Production I.G, das auch für die Animationssequenzen von Tales of Vesperia verantwortlich ist, ein animierter Film produziert, der den Namen Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike trägt. Seit dem 07. Januar 2011 steht der Film auch von WVG Medien GmbH in deutscher Sprachausgabe synchronisiert auf DVD und Blu-ray in deutschen Läden zum Verkauf. Aufgrund einiger blutiger Szenen, die für jüngeres Publikum abschreckend sein könnten, weist der Film eine FSK 16 auf. Über eine Dauer von 106 Minuten hinweg erzählt Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike die Vorgeschichte zu Yuri und Flynn, die sich drei Jahre vor Tales of Vesperia bei den kaiserlichen Rittern seit langer Zeit wieder treffen und gemeinsam in der Brigade von Nylen Fedrock dienen. Hierbei decken sie einen Komplott des Strategen der Nylen-Brigade, Garista Luodor auf, verlieren dabei aber ihren Captain und nehmen Rache an Garista. Yuri verlässt daraufhin die kaiserlichen Ritter wieder, während Flynn beschließt, die Korruption der kaiserlichen Ritter von innen heraus zu bekämpfen. Obwohl Flynn und Yuri die Hauptrolle spielen, erscheinen von den anderen Helden aus Tales of Vesperia abgesehen von Judith alle mit mehr oder weniger kurzen Auftritten. Estelle ist in einem Gespräch mit Flynn anzutreffen, wohingegen Rita sogar großen Einfluss auf die Handlung nimmt und der Nylen-Brigade erst die Erforschung von Garistas geheimen Labor in einer alten Ruine ermöglicht. Repede erscheint, unter seinem japanischen Namen Rapido, als Welpe. Raven ist gelegentlich kurzzeitig zu sehen und Karol hat nicht mehr als eine außerordentlich kurzen Auftritt im Hintergrund. Opening-Video thumb|center|600px Weiterführende Links en:Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Vesperia